Ѕσиgs αиd Lσνз
by Salsazar
Summary: Sam tiene un secreto que nadie conoce. Su nueva forma de ser cautivara a muchas personas pero hara que Freddie sospeche de que algo pasa, ¿Lograra descubrirlo o caera a los pies de Sam?... ¿O ambos?
1. Secrets

**PBP: ¡Hoooooola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? (Silencio total…) Si me lo esperaba, como sea. Esta historia contiene canto, baile, celos, amor, amistad, traiciones, descubrimientos pero sobre todo… ¡Chan, chan, chan!... ¡Humor! Los chicos (de ICarly) se sorprendieron un poco cuando les "Resumí" lo que pasaría en la historia… Y no los culpo ¡xD! Aquí Carly, Sam y Freddie…!**

**Carly: ¡Hola publico de las computadoras!**

**Sam: ¡Yo soy Sam!**

**Carly: ¡Yo soy Carly!**

**Freddie: ¡Soy Freddie!**

**PBP: ¡Y yo soy PBP!**

**PBP, Carly, Sam y Freddie: ¡Y esto es **_**"Songs and Love"**_**!**

**PBP: Yo seré dueña de iCarly cuando me guste la discriminación a las mujeres… ¡NUNCA! Las canciones de la grandiosa banda **_**Everlife **_**no son mías, son de ellas pero esta historia es completamente mía y esta vez, todos los personajes de la historia tienen un POV al mismo tiempo que pasa el POV de otro personaje ¿Ok? Pero en este capítulo no porque me dio "Flojeritis-Aguda" y no se quita hasta... Hasta que uno quiera xD. **

**Carly: El nombre de la banda de Sam se le ocurrió a PBP cuando estaba viendo **_**La Ley y Orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales **_**con Sam.**

**Sam: PBP acepta críticas reconstructivas o tomatazos pero no sean tan rudos con ella… (Susurrando) Lloro horrible cuando no encontró su celular y estaba en su cama #¬¬.**

**PBP: ¡Oye! ¡Eso es personal! (Roja de vergüenza)**

**Freddie: Como todos saben, esta historia será un Seddie con algo de música.**

**Sam: Eso ya lo entendimos, Fredbobo.**

**Freddie: ¡Oye!**

**PBP: Antes de que nos matemos entre nosotros, ¡Aquí la historia!**

_**Songs and Love: Secrets.**_

_**Sam POV**_

Estábamos en el estudio de iCarly hablando sobre qué hacer para el próximo show.

Bueno… ¿Qué tal si hacemos que Gibby se ponga un disfraz de sirenito y baile? – Acote yo, pensando en cómo se vería Gibby en forma de sirenito.

Sam… Por milésima vez: ¡GIBBY NO ES UN SIRENITO! – Me "Recordó" mi mejor amiga desde los ocho años, Carly Shay.

¡¿Entonces por qué siempre se quiere quitar la camisa? ¡Es un sirenito no desarrollado!- Bueno, si no es un sirenito ¿Por qué siempre se quita la camisa?

Sería un Tritón, Sam – Fije mi vista en Freddie o como yo le digo Frednerd y muchos sobrenombres más.

Lo que sea – Conteste yo sin una pizca de amenaza. Oh oh. Creo que lo notaron, o solo Freddie. Escuche la risa de Carly.

Mejor bajemos y ya – Todos salimos en grupo por la puerta para bajar.

·

·

·

Una vez abajo Carly comenzó a preparar su "Limonada Especial" que lamentablemente sabe a bazofia, Fredalupe se puso a hacer sus ñoñerías en la computadora de Carly y yo estaba escribiendo en mi libreta. Oh si bebé, Sam Puckett escribiendo ¿Raro, no? Pero bueno, lo que estaba escribiendo era una nueva canción para mi banda. Sí, tengo una banda llamada _"Babys Selvagens" _que significa _"Nenas Salvajes"_. El nombre lo invente yo y soy la vocalista pero toco la guitarra cuando canto y, al igual que mi muy amiga Wendy; es la guitarrista y nuestro baterista estrella es Max, un amigo del infancia del cual ni Carly o Fredtonto saben. Tampoco saben que estoy en una banda, es mi secreto y soy la líder del grupo; lo cual me encanta y… Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Max pero somos Mejores Amigos, el no lo sabe. Me senté en el sofá con una lata de Peppy-Cola al lado.

Como sea, empecé a inspirarme por lo cual estoy escribiendo una canción llamada "_Go Figure"_.

¿Qué escribes? – Me pregunto Carly, que… ¡Oh Dios mío! Está viendo por encima de mi hombro y creo que leyendo la canción, rápidamente apegue la libreta hacia mí con una mirada de susto por lo cual el tonto (Freddie) arqueo la ceja pero poco me importaba ¡Casi me descubrían!

¡Nada! – Al parecer no soné muy convincente, mi voz salió algo aguda.

¿Así? ¿Entonces muéstrame tu libreta? – Me empecé a enojar, ¿Por qué siempre se metía donde no la llaman?

¡No es asunto tuyo, Shay! – Carly y el tecnicucho me miraron sorprendidos, hasta yo me sorprendí un poco. Nunca dije su nombre o apellido tan fríamente, pero aun estaba hecha una fiera.

Chicas cálmense… - Fredwardo hablo.

¡No! ¡¿Por qué siempre se mete donde no la…? – No pude continuar porque mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era una llamada de Max, tenía que contestar pero para calmarme comencé a beber grandes tragos a mi Peppy-Cola.

¿Hola? – Note como mis "Adorables amigos" me miraban con curiosidad y se acercaban para poder escuchar, lo deje pasar.

_**¡¿Dónde se supone que estas? ¡¿Viste la hora? ¡SON LAS TRES CINCUENTA Y OCHO! ¡Se supone que nos veríamos a las tres! **_– Escupí todo rastro de Peppy-Cola que estaba en mi boca, ¡HABIA OLVIDADO EL ENSAYO! Los chicos se sorprendieron por mi reacción pero se interesaron más pues se acercaron más a mí.

¡RAYOS! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Mil veces y una lo siento! Te veré ahí ahora mismo, salgo corriendo – En mi voz se oía arrepentimiento pero también desesperación. Tenía ganas de reírme por la cara de los chicos pero estaba en crisis, ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Al parecer accidentalmente puse el altavoz pues la hermosa y masculina voz de mi queridísimo se estaba escuchando pero no me importo.

_**Está bien, está bien, Cielos. Sé que me amas pero no es para tanto, nena **_– Me sonroje enormemente, el siempre hacia ese tipo de bromas pero enserio ¿Tenía que decirme "Nena"? Siempre me dice cosas así como si coqueteara conmigo y me pongo muy nerviosa. Las caras de Carly y Fredward valían oro.

¡Cállate! Si no quieres que te rompa la cara, cariño – Y yo siempre contraatacaba con una amenaza con una pizca de coqueteo pero creo que no debí hacerlo. Ahora Carly no me dejaría en paz.

_**¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno chica Puckett, te veo aquí en veinte ¿De acuerdo? **_– Sonreí de manera gatuna, asustando un poco a los chicos.

Mejor pon tu cronometro Fénix, que Mamá es veloz – Benson arqueo las dos cejas al igual que Carly.

_**Pues bien, Papá está esperando **_- El era "Papá" y era divertido escucharlo decirse así.

Bien, Arrivederci ìl, sciocco – Max era Italiano y como a mi mamá le encantan los Italianos a veces hablamos Italiano. Freddie me miro sorprendido y Carly le empezó a explicar cómo es que podía hablar en Italiano.

_**Ciao bellissima! **_– Me sonroje enormemente, ¿Bellisima? ¡Hay Dios! Colgué pero luego Carly exploto.

¡¿Quién es? ¡¿Es tu novio? ¡¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo? – Me bombardeo con mil preguntas pero todas las evadí.

Haber, haber, haber. Una a la vez. Es un amigo, no es mi novio, no estamos saliendo y… NO-TE-IMPORTA – Las últimas silabas se las separe para que entendiera que no era su asunto.

Ahhhhh… Ándale dime. Yo te cuento con quienes salgo y con quien no – Hizo puchero pero no iba a caer.

Sip, pero **YO **no soy **TU **– Remarque las palabras "Yo" y "Tu" con astucia.

¡Qué mala! Pero si es lindo… ¿Puedo salir con él? – Eso prendió fuego en mi y en mis ojos se notaban pues estaban más oscuros y mi mirada era mortal. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Carly ni Frednerd quien se había quedado asustado pudieran reaccionar, tenía acorralada a Carly con ambos brazos en su mesa donde estaba la computadora, como un cazador que atrapa a su presa.

Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Acercártele… El. Es. Mío – Sisee como una serpiente envenenando a un ratón asustado. Vi miedo en los ojos de mi amiga y reaccione. La solté. Me dirigí a la puerta desapareciendo detrás de ella.


	2. Preoccupations and Fun

**PBP: ¡Hola publico reconocedor! Max es Dylan Sprouse ¿Ok? Pero aquí no tiene a su queridísimo gemelo, es hijo único. En el capítulo anterior pudieron ver claramente el comportamiento de Sam y en este… Mmmmmm… Digamos que será más madura, prudente y divertida ¿Si? ¡Oh! Y algo coqueta. **

**Sam: ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que coqueta?**

**Freddie: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Sam? ¡¿Coqueta? ¡Ja, Ja, ja!**

**Sam le lanza una mirada furibunda.**

**Carly: Ya chicos, os cálmense.**

**PBP: Vale, háganle caso a Carly y por cierto, el nombre de la banda en español significa **_**"Nenes Salvajes" **_**porque Max es hombre y fue un GRAN error ortográfico xD... Mil disculpas... ¡Oh! Y recuerden: TODAS las canciones que cante **_**"Babys Selvagens" **_**serán canciones de **_**Everlife**_**.**

**Sam y Freddie se lanzan miradas de odio.**

**Carly: ¡Dios! Ustedes son unos críos.**

**PBP: Parecen un matrimonio ¿Ah Carly?**

**Carly: Opino lo mismo.**

**Sam y Freddie se sonrojan y miran para otro lado.**

**PBP: Como sea, ¡Aquí el segundo capítulo de **_**"Songs and Love"!**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Songs and Love: Preoccupations and Fun**_

_**Freddie POV**_

Bueno, desde ayer Sam se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña. Me pregunto que estará tramando, de seguro nada bueno. Pero ya tenemos diecisiete años ¿No puede madurar?

Hemos crecido mucho a mi parecer.

Carly es más madura y algo ocurrente Je… Su cuerpo también ha cambiado, ya no es tan mediana como antes. Su interés por los chicos ha aumentado mucho más pero eso ya no me afecta ¿Por qué? Ya no estoy enamorado de ella pero si me atrae ¡Soy un chico, hombre!

Yo pues… He crecido mucho, ya no soy el "Enano con voz ridícula" Je, je… Ahora soy algo codiciado entre las chicas, estoy más fuerte pero no como para derrotar a Sam.

Y Sam… Pues… Sam ha sido más favorecida con sus atributos, lo admito. Hace una semana Carly me dijo _"Cielos Freddie, mira a Sam. Es… Esta… ¡Esta más atractiva que yo! Toda chica envidiaría ese cuerpo, ese cabello y esas facciones… Pero yo también soy atractiva ¿Verdad Freddie?" _Se podría decir que entro en una "Crisis Femenil" Y todo lo que yo decía lo usaba en mi contra. Admito que Sam es algo… Algo ¡Argh! Algo sexy y atractiva… ¡¿A quién quiero engañar? Es muy sexy y atractiva. Tiene a varios chicos a sus pies, quizá más que los que persiguen a Carly.

Su comportamiento ha sido algo extraño, pero descubriré que clase de broma pesada trama. Pero… ¿Quién es ese chico con apellido Fénix? ¿Sera su novio? Nah, no lo creo….

Estamos en la escuela y no hemos visto a Sam, me pregunto dónde estará. De seguro planeando algo muy muy malo… Para mí.

Estábamos en la clase de música, la favorita de Sam por alguna razón pero ella no está.

·

·

·

¡Ya es hora del almuerzo y ella no aparece! ¡Hoy todo el menú es de carne a excepción del postre! No puedo creerlo, ¿Es tan mala como para perderse lo mejor de su vida carnívora con tal de hacerle daño a los demás?

Freddie estoy muy preocupada, ¿Dónde está? Se perdió su clase favorita y ahora ¡Se pierde el mejor almuerzo! – Concordaba con ella, definitivamente.

De seguro está planeando alguna broma pesada – Le di un sorbo a mi refresco.

No creo, me hubiera avisado y yo te hubiera avisado a ti – Eso era cierto… ¿Entonces dónde estaba?

¿No te ha llamado o algo? ¿Un E-Mail? – Creo que estoy insistiendo mucho, mejor le mando un mensaje yo.

No, nada… ¡Mándale un mensaje! - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo Carly lee la mente?

Emmmm… Claro – Saque mi PeraPhone y mande el mensaje.

"_**Sam, ¿Dónde estás? Te has perdido tu clase favorita y tu comida favorita. Carly está muy preocupada, responde el mensaje. Por favor**_

_**Mensaje Enviado"**_

Ya lo envié – Carly me sonrió y seguimos comiendo.

·

·

·

Muy bien, estamos en el apartamento de Carly y ni un solo mensaje o llamada de Sa…

"_When I was just a Little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And shed read me a story…"_

Era el tono de Carly para Sam. ¡Era un mensaje!

"_**Hola Carls, quiero que sepan tu y Freddo que estoy bien y no, no estoy planeando nada. Estoy con unos amigos ¿Si? No me verán hasta mañana ¡Ciao!"**_

¡¿Cómo que no la veremos hasta mañana? – Grito Carly, y tenía toda la razón para hacerlo.

¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? ¿Desde cuándo Sam tiene amigos que no conozcamos? – Vale, eh exagerado un poco.

No lo sé… - Eso fue todo lo que escuche de Carly pero luego empezamos a tomarnos el asunto con calma e ir a **Licuados Loco**.

_**Carly POV**_

No sé donde rayos esta Sam y no me ha mandado ni un solo mensaje. No la veo desde ayer… Ella me dio mucho miedo ayer… ¡Casi me come viva! Sam debe estar loca, perdida y enormemente enamorada de ese chico del teléfono como para hacerme lo que me hizo… ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Primera vez que mi mejor amiga tiene un enamoramiento de verdad! Los otros fueron solo flechazos de seguro pero… Ahora tengo una inquietud ¡¿Dónde está? De seguro esta con su chico… Pero ¿Y si se olvida de nosotros? Sam no haría eso ¿Verdad? No, no creo. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos ocho… Pero ¿Desde cuándo conoce al chico Fénix? Estoy preocupada pero de seguro ya vendrá pronto…

·

·

·

¡Estamos en clase de música y es su favorita! Cielos… ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¡No se puede perder esta clase! Argh… Dios ¿Y si está en su casa durmiendo? Si eso es lo más posible.

·

·

·

¡ES EL ALMUERZO! ¡SAM YA DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ!

Freddie estoy muy preocupada, ¿Dónde está? Se perdió su clase favorita y ahora ¡Se pierde el mejor almuerzo! – Ok, estaba muy alterada.

De seguro está planeando alguna broma pesada – Le dio un sorbo a su refresco. ¡¿Cómo puede estar haciendo eso cuando yo estoy así?

No creo, me hubiera avisado y yo te hubiera avisado a ti – Eso era cierto… ¿Dónde estaba?

¿No te ha llamado o algo? ¿Un E-Mail? – Creo que estamos insistiendo demasiado… Quizá el deba mandarle un mensaje.

No, nada… ¡Mándale un mensaje! – ¡Ja, ja, ja! Su cara me dio risa.

Emmmm… Claro – Saco su PeraPhone y mando el mensaje.

"_**Sam, ¿Dónde estás? Te has perdido tu clase favorita y tu comida favorita. Carly está muy preocupada, responde el mensaje. Por favor**_

_**Mensaje Enviado"**_

¿Eso era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir? Cielos, este chico necesita una novia.

Ya lo envié – Le sonreí y seguimos comiendo.

·

·

·

Estábamos en mi departamento y ni una sola llamada de Sam. ¡Ni siquiera ha contestado el mensaje!

"_When I was just a Little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And shed read me a story…"_

Era el tono de Sam. ¡Era un mensaje!

"_**Hola Carls, quiero que sepan tu y Freddo que estoy bien y no, no estoy planeando nada. Estoy con unos amigos ¿Si? No me verán hasta mañana ¡Ciao!"**_

¡¿Cómo que no la veremos hasta mañana? – Grite muy fuerte, ¡¿Hasta mañana?

Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? ¿Desde cuándo Sam tiene amigos que no conozcamos? – Vale, Freddie y yo hemos exagerado un poco.

No lo sé… - Eso fue todo lo que dije pero después dejamos de preocuparnos y fuimos a **Licuados Locos**.

_**Sam POV**_

Hoy no había ido a la escuela, tampoco Wendy y… (Suspiro) Max… ¡Dios! Este chico me trae loca. Estaba hablando con Wendy sobre eso.

Pero no sé… ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? – Realmente estoy preocupada por eso, ¿Y si me rechaza?

No lo hará, vamos Sam. Es mi primo, lo conozco. El está loco por ti, me lo ha dicho - **¡¿QUÉ?**

¡¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? – Grite y tenía toda la razón al hacerlo. Sabía que me muero por él y me lo oculto.

Porque… - No pudo continuar pues Max entro por la puerta salvándola.

Max era rubio al igual que yo pero no tanto, tenía buenos músculos y una mirada seductora que me derretía. Su estatura eran dos centímetros más alto que yo pero yo era más fuerte que él y eso le gustaba, según. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, su personalidad era rebelde sin causa al igual que yo. El era simplemente perfecto.

Hola chicas, ¿Listas para ensayar? O nos retrasaremos una hora entera – El sarcasmo en su voz estaba fijo en mí.

¡Cállate! Empecemos de una vez – El solo me sonrió y se fue a su lugar, la batería. Su batería era negra con unas flamas rojas.

Wendy estaba dos pasos atrás de mí con su guitarra eléctrica, azul eléctrico, y su micrófono estaba conectado al igual que el mío. Mi guitarra eléctrica era de color morado oscuro y con unos negros en las orillas. Acomode mi micrófono.

¿Cuál tocamos? – Me pregunto Wendy.

¿Qué tal_ Goodbye_? – Bueno, al parecer Max tenía cerebro.

Wow… ¡Max tiene cerebro! – Salte un poco con fingido entusiasmo.

Sam si quieres besarme solo dímelo y hazlo – Ok, eso no me lo esperaba pero no iba a perder.

Creo que eres tu el que me quiere besar, Maxy – Una sonrisa surco mi rostro.

Claro, claro. ¡A ensayar! – Evadió el tema. Me reí un poco pero empezamos a tocar y yo a cantar mientras igual tocaba mi guitarra.

_I'm better of, just pretending like I never really knew you _– Cante yo, mientras tocábamos otros acordes. Tome un respiro profundo y luego comencé a cantar de verdad:

_I gotta stop,_

_Holding hangs_

_With the memory _

_I'm feeling_

_I gotta say,_

_Something's different by the way_

_I see you lately_

_You feel the same,_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Something in changing_

_The blame won't fall,_

_On either side_

Wendy y yo empezamos a hacer un dúo.

_Can you feel __it breaking into_

_Pieces underneath,_

_Someone's gotta say it,_

_It might aswell be me_

_Goodbye, it wasn't right this time goodbye_

Volví a cantar sola con los coros de Wendy y el ritmo de Max.

_We should of know,_

_There was always something_

_That we were missing_

_I'm letting go of this,_

_Even though it's hard_

_I know it's the best thing_

_Good intension fall,_

_And there's not where to hide_

_Can you feel it breaking into_

_Pieces underneath,_

_Someone's hotta say it,_

_It might aswell be me_

_Goodbye, _

_It wasn't right this time goodbye _

El ritmo fue más calmado.

_I don't wanna tell you _

_What I have to say,_

_We don't have to be sorry,_

_It just worked this way_

_I don't want to,_

_But I have to_

_I don't want to._

Max se lucio un poco pero luego volvimos a agarrar el ritmo.

_I don't want to, _

_But I have to_

_I don't want to_

_I don't want to,_

_But I have to._

_I don't want to!_

Wendy me hizo más coros.

_Can you feel it breaking into_

_Pieces underneath,_

_Someone's gotta say it,_

_It might aswell be me_

_Goodbye,_

_I don't wanna say goodbye_

_Ohhh Oh Oh Oh_

_Goodbye it wasn't right this time goodbye…_

Mi voz se puso más suave al igual que la melodía.

_It wasn't right goodbye…_

Empezamos a aplaudir un poco pero aun faltaba nuestras opiniones.

¡Me encanto! Max mejoraste mucho el ritmo y nosotras ¡Tocamos bien los acordes e hicimos un dúo! ¡Yeahhh! – Y esa era la opinión de Wendy.

A mí me gusto mucho, cada vez son mejores… En especial tu muñeca – Y ahí va la de Ma… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?

Ammm… Gracias pero creo que yo me desafine un poco… Ustedes estuvieron GE-NI-A-LES – Dividí en silabas la palabra "Geniales".

Oh ¡Anímate mujer! Ensayemos un poco más y luego vámonos de pinta – Una sonrisa estaba en mi rostro.

¡Claro! Yo pago, ¿Qué dices amor? – Y ahí va de nuevo el sonrojo.

Claro… - Comenzamos otra vez.

¡Y una, y dos! ¡Y un dos tres! – Seguimos…

_I'm better of,_

_Just pretending like_

_I never really knew you…_

**PBP: ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Rosas? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Carly: Espero les haya gustado tanto como a nosotros, ¿Verdad chicos?**

**Sam estaba sonrojada y Freddie con el ceño fruncido.**

**Sam: Si… ¡¿Cómo que "Amor"? (Seguía roja)**

**Freddie: Algo… ¡¿Cómo que "Muñeca"? (Echaba humo por las orejas)**

**PBP: ¡Nos vemos! **

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. ¡Catch you!, ¿Jealous?

**PBP: ****Bonjour mes lecteurs! Comment êtes-vous? Ce chapitre est très spècial Vous savez pourquoi? Freddie découvrir le secret! Oh yeah, baby. Eh bien, voici l'histoire! **

_**Songs and Love: ¡Catch**__** you!, ¿Jealous?**_

_**Una semana después.**_

_**Max POV**_

Ay Dios… Sam es tan hermosa… ¡¿Por qué Señor? ¡¿Por qué me castigas de esta forma? Desde que tengo seis años estoy enamorado de ella… **(N/A: ****Dans mon histoire, Max et Sam sont connus depuis trois ans, mais pas de Carly et Freddie sont connus, ils ont vu dans la soirée ou quand ils ne pouvaient. Ouais?) **Mi queridísima prima Wendy me ha dicho que mis sentimientos son correspondidos… Creo que me le declarare pronto, tal vez hoy o mañana…

·

·

·

Ayer Sam se perdió un día de Escuela… ¡Es tan rebelde como yo! Cielos, ella es perfecta.

·

·

·

Hoy estamos ensayando un poco pero Sam no me ha dejado concentrarme… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre venir vestida de esa forma? Sam llevaba un short extremadamente corto de mezclilla ajustado a sus muslos moldeando un poco su cintura **(N/A: http: / / www. silverbody. com. mx/ jeans- mujer/ 100_ 1014 %5B1 %5D. jpg {Pas d'espaces})** pero también un, según las "Leyes de Moda, por Las Chicas" o más bien dicho mi prima Wendy, top morado en tela simil acetato ajustado sólo en las caderas con pedrería en las amarras **(N/A: http: / / farm3. static. flickr. com/ 2429/ 3834034797_ e84f1a126f. jpg {Pas d'espaces}) **pero lo que remato fueron esas botas largas ajustadas que enmarcaban sus tonificadas piernas **(N/A: http:/ / 3. bp. blogspot. com/_ IoQenb_ h0uY/ SwaaqoBwb8I/ AAAAAAAAALw/ mQ8o6RngLnQ/ s1600/ botas_ largas_ 1. Jpg {Pas d'espaces}**. ¡Yo no he dejado de tirar baba desde que entro por la puerta! Y creo que Wendy se dio cuenta porque no ha parado de reír.

¡Vale chica! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... – La confusión en el rostro de Sam paso a ser resentimiento – Oye, sé que me veo ridícula pero no es para tanto – Gruño Sam, ¡Nada de ridícula! Yo diría sexy.

¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te ves genial! – Se me adelanto Wendy.

Bueno… Está bien… Oigan chicos… Quiero hablarles sobre algo – Se escuchaba el nerviosismo en su voz, ¿Qué?

¿Sobre qué, Puckett? – Le espete en la cara.

¿Podrías ser más paciente, Fénix? – Ouch, me ha ganado.

¿Qué tal si… Cambiamos el nombre de la banda? - **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?**

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – Gritamos Wendy y yo.

Si, es que… _"Babys Selvagens" _se escucha muy de niña, a menos de que Max sea homosexual – Pude notar la burla en su voz pero también la seriedad.

Emmmm… Si lo piensas bien, es un buen argumento – Me echo en cara mi prima, ¡¿TODOS SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?

Por favor Max… - Ay no… Sam me ha puesto esa carita adorable que enmarca sus hermosos ojos y… ¡NO! ¡No caeré esta vez!

No – ¡Wow! ¡Bien por mí! Le dije "No" a Sam Puckett.

Por favor, por mí – Oh-Oh… ¿Por ella? Cualquier cosa.

Vi como una sonrisa radiante se extendía por su cara pero lo siguiente no lo vi venir.

¡ME ABRAZO! ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si, si!

Le devolví el abrazo pero luego vi por atrás la sonrisa picara de Wendy y me ruborice. Nos separamos.

Entonces… ¿Cómo nos llamaremos? – La pregunta del millón.

No lo sé… ¿Cómo les gustaría a ustedes? – Wendy y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice.

¡_"Victims of Music"_! – Gritamos Wendy y yo haciendo que Sam se cayera de su silla, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Se levanto con dificultad pero luego se volvió a sentar.

¿"_Victims of Music"_?... Nada mal – Oh-Oh… ¿Soy yo o su tono de voz fue sensual?

Bueno… ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco? – Vi como Sam se relamía los labios, ¡Ay! ¡Por el Dios de la Guitarra! Juro que si fuera legal, le pediría que se case conmigo. **(N/A: xD)**

¡Claro! Mamá y Papá gustar jamón - ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

Sí… - Después todo fue pura diversión.

_**Freddie POV**_

Ya estoy harto, ¿Qué esconde Sam? Esta más irritable de lo normal, siempre que le pregunto algo parece nerviosa ¡¿Qué rayos esconde? Lo voy a averiguar, pronto… ¿Pero cómo…?

¡YA SÉ! Después de que lleguemos a casa de Carly y ella se quiera ir, la seguiré.

_**Carly POV**_

Sam ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, nos cuesta mucho que llegue a los ensayos de iCarly (Más de lo normal). Aunque su apetito ha dejado mi nevera vacía siempre parece que ahora tiene más hambre pero cuando no.

_**Sam POV**_

Creo que los chicos empiezan a sospechar, sobre todo Fredward… Nah, que me importa. Tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir pero lo han hecho muy tarde ya que la banda tiene mucho tiempo.

Como sea, mañana hay Escuela ¡Ash!

·

·

·

**-A la mañana siguiente, en Ridgeway-**

Hoy, no sé, me sentí rara. Como si algo fuera a pasar pero bueno tal vez sean los nervios. En tres días será la primera presentación de _Victims of Music _en público y en la mejor fiesta del año, la de la chica más rica (Y tonta) de la Escuela. ¡Nos pagaran alrededor de $3,000,000! Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, tenemos que ensayar **MU-CHO**.

Me he estado vistiendo de negro, gris y colores oscuros durante mucho tiempo, creo que me estoy volviendo gótica pero me gusta… Y mucho.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro y ajustado a la cadera **(N/A: http: / / imagenes. solostocks. com/ z11414054/ liquido- lote- de- jeans -colombianos- elastizados- cintura- baja- diferentes- estilo. Jpg {Pas d'spaces}**, una blusa morado oscuro con cuello en V **(N/A: http:/ / 4. bp. blogspot. com/ _ DuM7ufkTV2U/ TIOiytJEHNI/ AAAAAAAAALY/ u7yDhWRbFRk/ s320/ img. Jpg {Pas d'spaces}) **y unas botas cortas color negro con tacón alto **(N/A: http: / / paraellas. net/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2010/ 06/ botas- peep- toe- 1. jpg {Pas d'spaces})**. Me veía muy bien.

·

·

·

**(N/A: Pongan la canción Beyonce – Wanna Be On Top)**

_You wanna be on top?_

_Oh-hoo_

_You wanna be on top?_

Traspase la puerta de Ridgeway y todas las miradas tan masculinas como femeninas se posaron en mí.

_(On top, don't stop)_

_It's time to Mike it Hot_

_You know that we don't stop!_

Camine hasta mi taquilla con paso decidido pero las cosas y "Mi momento sexy" no terminó ahí.

_And when you get it hot_

_You've got to be on top_

_(Wanna be on top?)_

Parecía que una ola de viento paso en cámara lenta, pues mi cabellera rubia no dejaba de moverse con él. Algunos cabellos se pusieron en mi rostro, por lo cual empecé a mover la cabeza a ambos lados unos segundos.

_Wanna be on top? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)_

_Wanna be on top? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)_

_Wanna be on top? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)_

Uno que otro chico me guiño el ojo y yo solo sonreí socarronamente ¿Creían que podían ligarme? No Señor, aun no llegaba el tío que pudiera salir con Sam Puckett sin lastimarse. Ni siquiera Max.

_Wanna be on top? _

Empecé a sacar mis libros tranquilamente pero luego llego mi gordito favorito, Gibby.

Hey ¿Qué pasa Gibby? – Le sonreí amistosamente, sip. Gibby era parte del grupo ahora, siempre lo fue pero ahora es más que aceptado.

Hola Sam Je… Oye me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría tomar un batido después de clase? – Wow… Gibby es más confiado.

Mmmmmm… Sí pero después de la escuela tengo unos asuntos con unos amigos… - Vi desilusión en su rostro y me sentí culpable por lo cual continue - ¿Te parece mañana? – Me agrado ver como su rostro se iluminaba.

¡Claro! – Se quito la camisa que llevaba y me reí.

Sí, nos vemos – El asintió y luego vi como iba con unos amigos y lo felicitaban por su "Logro" ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Hola Saaaaa… - Carly se quedo con la boca abierta al ver mi atuendo y yo, riendo, le cerré la boca delicadamente.

Cierra la boca Carls, que entran moscas – Parpadeo un poco pero luego me vio de arriba abajo estupefacta.

Tu… Pero… Como… ¡¿Desde cuándo y por qué te vistes así? – Arquee una ceja ¡Tengo diecisiete años! Santo Cielo, no iba a ser un marimacho toda mi vida… Solo un poco.

Digamos que… Mi sentido de la moda ha despertado de su sueño eterno – Conteste con una mueca de diversión.

Bueno… ¡TE VES INCREIBLE! – El grito de Carly se debió de haber escuchado hasta en China porque otra vez me voltearon a ver y a los chicos que me miraban de manera "Amistosa" les guiñe el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta. Mi pobre amiga, parecía que le iba a dar un infarto al igual que a los chicos que les guiñe.

Gracias… Parece que estar contigo tiene sus efectos – Una risa cantarina salió por su boca. Vi una sombra detrás de nosotras, Freddo.

Hola Carly, Saaaa – Y el también quedo con la boca abierta al verme. Parecía que me estaba examinando pues su mirada quedo impresa en mí por más tiempo que Carly.

Hola Freddie – Dijo de manera divertida Carly.

¿Qué onda guapo? – No sé porque, pero eso salió de mi boca sin que yo quisiera. Creo que mis instintos coquetos se estaban despertando. Me miraron sorprendidos.

Sa… ¿Eres… Sam? – Ok, primera oportunidad para burlarme.

No soy la Próxima _America's Next Top Model_. ¡Claro que soy yo! – Le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

Ammm… Sí, eres Sam. – Carly iba a hablar pero parece que Gibby se le adelanto, pues camino de manera apresurada.

Oye Sam… Emmm… ¿A qué hora se supone que paso por ti? – Mis amigos se quedaron en shock y yo le sonreí a Gibby otra vez. Ya era más alto que yo. Ju, juy…!

Cuando quieras, ¿A las tres? – Me apoye en mi casillero despreocupadamente.

¡Claro! Hasta luego Carly, Freddie, Sam – Mis amigos no pudieron despedirse, seguían en shock.

¡¿Tienes una cita con Gibby? – Parece que mi amiga no lo tomo muy bien.

Sip… ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener vida social? – Eso era cierto ¿Quiénes se creían? ¿Mi madre? ¡Ja!

Bueno sí pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL? – Uy… Soy yo o Freddie esta… ¿Celoso?

Ay tranquilos, es solo una cita. No voy a casarme ni nada… ¿Celoso, Freddo? – Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Freddie. Je, je… Lo tengo.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Yo? Puff, no – Mis amigos **NO **saben mentir nada.

Ok… Bueno, nos vemos en clase – Cerré mi casillero para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

_**Carly POV**_

Estaba en mi casa mientras me arreglaba el cabello. Termine. ¡Hora de ir a la escuela!

¡Adiós Spencer! – Grite

¡Adiós Carly! – Se escucho desde el baño. Uyyyy…

·

·

·

Entre por la puerta de Ridgeway pero el ambiente era diferente… Algo sexy mezclado con rebeldía **(N/A: Merci à Sam et sa "Sexy Time")**. Me acerque a mi casillero pero lo que vi me dejo helada…

¡¿_Esa _era _**Sam**_? Dios mío…

Ella tenía puesto un pantalón algo oscuro que parecía ajustarle mucho.

Una blusa color morado oscuro de manga corta y cuello en V.

Pero lo que remato fueron esas hermosas botas cortas con tacón alto color negro contorneando los pies perfectamente.

Hola Saaaaa… - No pude continuar, pues se veía magnifica y yo me quede con la boca abierta.

Cierra la boca Carls, que entran moscas – Parpade un poco pero luego la vi de arriba abajo en shock.

Tu… Pero… Como… ¡¿Desde cuándo y por qué te vistes así? – Arqueo una ceja.

Digamos que… Mi sentido de la moda ha despertado de su sueño eterno – Contesto con una mueca de diversión mientras yo la miraba maravillada.

Bueno… ¡TE VES INCREIBLE! – Mi grito se debió de haber escuchado hasta en el medio oriente porque todos la voltearon a ver y a los chicos quela miraban de manera "Amistosa" les guiño el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta. ¡DIOS! Esto es raro. Casi me daba un infarto. Me volteo a ver.

Gracias… Parece que estar contigo tiene sus efectos – Una risa cantarina salió por mi boca. Sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

Hola Carly, Saaaa – Y el también quedo con la boca abierta al verla, igual que yo. Parecía que la estaba examinando pues su mirada quedo impresa en ella por más tiempo que yo... ¡Uyyyy! ¡A Freddie le gusta Sam!

Hola Freddie – Dije de manera divertida.

¿Qué onda guapo? – ¡¿Qué? ¡Rayos! Otra sorpresa más y me da un infarto. Freddie y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

Sa… ¿Eres… Sam? – Pobre Freddie… Estaba medio palido, Je, je…

No soy la Próxima _America's Next Top Model_. ¡Claro que soy yo! – Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

Ammm… Sí, eres Sam. – Iba a hablar pero parece que Gibby se me adelanto, pues llego de manera apresurada.

Oye Sam… Emmm… ¿A qué hora se supone que paso por ti? – Me quede en shock… ¡¿IBAN A TENER UNA CITA? ¡NO, NO Y NO! Gibby no debe salir con Sam. ¡Ella le sonrió! ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios!

Cuando quieras, ¿A las tres? – Se apoye en su casillero despreocupadamente. ¡Cómo puede hacer eso!

¡Claro! Hasta luego Carly, Freddie, Sam – Freddie y yo no podimos ni despedirnos

¡¿Tienes una cita con Gibby? – Parece que mi yo fui la primera en reaccionar.

Sip… ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener vida social? – Pues… Ok, no tengo respuesta.

Bueno sí pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL? – Uju, juy… ¡Ataque de celos! Je, je…

Ay tranquilos, es solo una cita. No voy a casarme ni nada… ¿Celoso, Freddo? – Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Freddie. Je, je… Creo que cierto castaño esta _in love_ y no es por mí.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Yo? Puff, no – Freddie y yo **NO **sabemos mentir nada.

Ok… Bueno, nos vemos en clase – Cerró su casillero para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

_**Freddie POV**_

Me levante temprano, como siempre. Mi mamá estaba esperándome, aparentemente, algo ansiosa.

¡FREDDIEEEE! ¡A desayunar! – Ugh… Y gritona también.

¡YA VOY! – Me aliste para la escuela lo más rápido que pude.

¿Qué hay de desayunar? – Vi en mi plato tocino y huevos, con jugo de naranja. ¡Argh! ¿Cuándo mi madre va a entender que ya no soy un niño?

Tocino, huevos y jugo de naranja – Comí rápido y luego salí por la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

¡Adiós! – Camino a la escuela, Si Señor.

·

·

·

Entre por la puerta luego me dirigí hasta las chicas pero lo único que vi fue la espalda de Carly.

Hola Carly, Saaaa – Cuando vi a Sam me quede con la boca abierta, la mire de arriba abajo por mucho rato pero luego reaccione cuando escuche la voz de Carly. Había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Hola Freddie – Dijo con una mirada divertida Carly.

¿Qué onda guapo? – Con eso quede K.O.

Sa… ¿Eres… Sam? – ¡¿Eso era lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir?

No soy la Próxima _America's Next Top Model_. ¡Claro que soy yo! – Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

Ammm… Sí, eres Sam. – Carly iba a hablar pero parece que Gibby se le adelanto, pues llego muy rápido.

Oye Sam… Emmm… ¿A qué hora se supone que paso por ti? – **¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?**

Cuando quieras, ¿A las tres? – Sam se apoyo en su casillero despreocupadamente. ¡¿Qué qué?

¡Claro! Hasta luego Carly, Freddie, Sam – No pude reaccionar.

¡¿Tienes una cita con Gibby? – Carly reacciono primero que yo.

Sip… ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener vida social? – ¡**No** puede salir con **nadie** sin que **yo **no lo autorice!... Espera ¡¿Qué dije?

Bueno sí pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ EL? – Uy… Creo que me mostre algo… ¿Celoso?

Ay tranquilos, es solo una cita. No voy a casarme ni nada… ¿Celoso, Freddo? – Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Yo? Puff, no – Ok, yo **NO **sé mentir nada.

Ok… Bueno, nos vemos en clase – Cerró su casillero para después desaparecer tras la puerta.

·

·

·

**General POV**

Carly, Sam y Freddie fueron al apartamento de Carly después de la escuela.

Hola pequeñines… - Spencer saludo.

Hola – Carly.

¿Qué hay? – Freddie.

¡Ho-Ho-Ho-Holaaaa! – El tono de hip-hop de Sam no paso desapercibido, tampoco su atuendo.

¡Wow! Sam te ves… ¡Increíble! – Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sam.

Me siento increíble… Gracias… - Freddie no podía dejar de mirar a Sam y Carly se dio cuenta pero Sam no.

En fin… ¿Qué hora es? – Sam estaba bebiendo una botella de Peppy-Cola cuando pregunto eso.

Las… Tres quince – Sam escupió todo pero no se mancho a ella ni a su ropa.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tan tarde? – Freddie arqueo la ceja.

¿Tarde? Si claro – La desesperación de Sam era **MUY **evidente.

Si, si. ¡Nos vemos! – Sam corrió a la puerta y salió rápidamente. Freddie la siguió sin decir adiós preguntándose como ella podía correr con esos tacones tan altos.

·

·

·

_**Freddie POV**_

¡Dios! Esta chica corre como leopardo, ¡Dio vuelta a la esquina!

Era algo tipo garaje pero de unos 34 pisos de altura y la puerta estaba abierta. Sam entro por ella.

Sigilosamente me escondí y entre. Lo que vi me dejo de piedra… Sam… ¡¿En una banda? Pude reconocer a Wendy pero al chico ese no…

Era rubio como Sam pero no tanto, tenía ojos azules y un poco de músculo. Cuando escuche su conversación no me agrado nada.

_¡Llegas tarde! – Wendy comenzó a regañar al demonio rubio._

_Ay ya… Solo fueron quince minutos tarde – Y ahí va Sam, tan despreocupada como siempre._

_Bueno, pues yo vi que estabas algo acelerada, cariño… ¿Ropita nueva? - ¡¿Cariño? ¡¿Pero quién se ha creído este tío? Un momento… Su voz es la del chico del teléfono ¡Es el!_

_No te importa, Fénix – Oh si… Es el._

_Vamos nena, aliviánate un poco – Ouch… Este tío no sabe con quién se ha metido._

_Max si me conoces bien, cierra el pico - ¡Je, je! ¡Esa es mi Sam!... ¿Qué? ¡¿__**Mi **__Sam? ¡¿Qué mosco me ha picado?_

_Te conozco desde que tengo tres años, supongo que es suficiente - ¡¿Tres años? ¡¿La conoce desde los tres años? ¡Esos son más años de los que Carly y Sam se conocen!... ¡Se conocen desde hace catorce años! _

_Si, si… Como sea, ha ensayar – Mi shock no pasaba._

_¿Cuál tocamos? – Wendy pregunto mirándolos con picardía, ¡¿Por qué los mira con picardía?_

_¿Y si tocamos "Crazy Lately"? – Ese chico, "Max", propuso._

_Bien, bien. – Sam respondió mientras Max le sonreía y ella a él… ¡ARGH!_

_¡Un, dos, tres! – Empezaron a tocar y Sam a cantar mientras tocaban._

_Welcome to my day,_

_Just another day,_

_Losing my mind,_

_It's always something else_

_Every little thing, _

_All the little things,_

_Keeping my heart _

_From losing itself_

_I don't know what to think._

_Don't know so say._

_No one said that life was fair_

_Empezaron a subir el tono._

_I feel crazy lately,_

_Everybody tells me _

_Nothing I do is right_

_I feel crazy lately._

_I believe it's making_

_Me feel so alive _

_Wendy hizo coros._

_If I'm feeling off,_

_Just a little off,_

_It's better than _

_On if is feeling numb_

_Cause every part of life,_

_Every little part,_

_Can show me _

_The joy in not having enough _

_No matter what I say,_

_I will be okay._

_We're all a little bit insane _

_I feel crazy lately,_

_Everybody tells me _

_Nothing I do is right _

_I feel crazy lately_

_I believe it's making_

_Me feel so alive_

_El ritmo parecia más lento._

_Look around_

_Slow it down _

_I need to live in this moment_

_Slow it down _

_Look around _

_See what it means to be alive…_

_Alive…_

_(Alive, alive, alive…)_

_I feel crazy lately!_

_Everybody tells me!_

_Nothing I do is right_

_I feel crazy lately _

_I believe it's making_

_Me feel so alive_

_So alive!_

_I feel crazy lately,_

_Everybody hates me._

_Nothing I do is right!_

_I feel lately _

_I believe it's making _

_Me feel so alive_

_La respiración de Wendy, Sam y Max era acelerada pero continuarón._

_Welcome to my day,_

_Just another day _

_I'm losing my mind…_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**PBP: ****Il était difficile de remplir es feuilles seize ans, mais bien, j'espère que vous aimé. Ce chapitre a été imprévue, mais… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que Freddie commence à se sentir de nouvelles choses et sait Sam leur secret? Est-dire risque Sam qu'il sait ou trouver un moyen de Carly Sam apprend sans le savoir? Tout dans le prochain chapitre! **


	4. ¡Surprise, baby!

**PBP: ¡Hola a todos! Hoy tendremos un nuevo segmento llamado ¡**_**Celos a morir**_**! Je, je, je… Y como regalo extra por haberme tardado años (Creo)… ¡Max le dará DOS sorpresitas a Sam! Así que, aquí los protagonistas principales de **_**Songs and Love **_**están aquí. ¡Denle la bienvenida a… Carlotta Shay, Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson! **

**Carly: ¡Hola y…! ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué os decís nuestros verdaderos nombres?**

**PBP: ¡Porque es divertido!**

**Sam: ¡Hola y el que me vuelva a llamar Samantha no vivirá para contarlo!**

**PBP: Oh vamos SAMANTHA, no seaís tan mala.**

**Sam: Solo porque eres amiga de Carly no te mato.**

**Carly: ¿Solo mía? (Ceja arqueada).**

**Sam: Vale, también mía y de Freddie.**

**PBP: Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde está?**

**Freddie aparece después con una Laptop en sus manos.**

**Freddie: ¡Hola amigos! Miren la nueva Laptop HP con quinientos gigabits con…**

**Sam, Carly y PBP: ¡No nos importa! (Irritadas)**

**Freddie: Vale, no os pongáis así chicas (Ofendido).**

**Sam: Consíguete una vida.**

**PBP: ¡Basta ya! ¡Calmaos los dos! En fin, quiero decir que…**

**Carly: ¡PBP tiene OCHO historias planeadas! El titulo, summary, capítulos…! (Interrumpiendo a PBP quien tiene ya dos venas resaltadas) **

**PBP: Como sea, ¡aquí el nuevo capítulo de…!**

**TODO el equipo de grabación, publico y empleados: ¡**_**Songs and Love**_**! (Aplausos ensordecedores)**

_**¡Surprise, baby!**_

Max POV

Hoy le iba a dar la mejor sorpresa de su vida a Sam.

Quizá intente matarme al principio pero luego me lo agradecerá… Oh sí, nena.

Sam POV

Estaba completamente ansiosa, Max me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa especial y no paraba de morderme el labio y mover las manos nerviosamente. ¡¿Qué sería? Con Max nunca se sabe… ¡Ay! Aparte HOY era el gran día, ¡HOY HACIAMOS NUESTRA PRIMERA PRESENTACIÓ! Moría de ganas por saber si al jefe de la disquera Hollywood Records **(N/A: Una de mis disqueras favoritas por trabajar con Las Cheetah Girls) **le interesaba trabajar con _Victims of Music_. Oh si, bebé. _Victims of Music _tenía una oportunidad ¡Y la íbamos a aprovechar!

Estaba vestida especialmente para la ocasión.

**Para la parte de abajo (Botas) unas botas negras con tacón alto, las suelas eran rojas. (N/A: ****http:/ / www. mejores- zapatos. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2009/ 10/ botas- sensuales- negras- 267x300****. Jpg {Ya saben que sin espacios #¬¬})**

**Para la parte media (Pantalones) un pescador de mezclilla recto (N/A: ****http:/ / www. silverbody. com. mx/ jeans- mujer****. Html {Es el de abajo, sin espacios}) **

Para la parte de arriba (Blusa) una blusa roja con un lazo en el cuello y dejando mis hombros descubiertos MUY pegada al cuerpo **(N/A: ****http: / / blusasdemoda. org/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2010/ 11/ Blusas- rojas- para- fiestas- 3%C3%A7****. jpg {Sin espacios})**.

Me mire en el espejo, estaba… Lista.

¡Ya me voy mamá! – Grite avisándole a mi madre que ya me iba.

¡ADIÓS!... ¡Espumita tienes que conseguir un trabajo! – La escuche decir desde arriba, Je, je… Mi mamá no cambia.

Freddie POV

¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡¿Cómo Sam dejo que eso tal Max le hablara así? Y… Un momento… ¡¿A mí que me importa lo que haga el demonio rubio? ¡Argh! Como sea, mejor me arreglo que si no mi Ma me matara.

·

·

·

Cinco minutos después.

**Llevaba puesto un polo azul con rayas blancas y unas delgadas rayas color negro. (N/A: ****http:/ / 3. bp. blogspot. com/ _ 0T- nIRRxn4M/ SZsUMLKp5tI/ AAAAAAAAADE/ EakgMtj9Piw/ s320/ Amercan+ Eagle+ Polo+ Azul- Rayas+ Blancas****. Jpg {Sin espacios}).**

**Unos jeans para hombre (Obvio) rotos de mezclilla (N/A: ****http:/ / es. privateoutlet- blog. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2010/ 07/ jeans- hombre- 3- 300x300. jpg**** {Sin espacios}).**

**Y al final tenis nike piel negros/gris (N/A: ****http:/ / safe- img01. olx. com. mx/ ui/ 4/ 05/ 25/ 1266552471_ 52360025_ 2- TENIS- NIKE- PIEL- NEGROSGRIS- Chihuahua- 1266552471****. Jpg {Sin espacios}).**

Me mire al espejo y sonreí…

Max POV

Estoy muy nervioso… ¿Y si no le gusta la sorpresa? ¿Y si le gusta y me abraza?... ¡¿¡¿¡¿Y si me rechaza? ¡¿O me besa…? ¡AY! Enamorarse es tan agotador **(N/A: Coincido con el xD)**.

Bueno, espero que salga todo bien…

Como hoy teníamos nuestra primera presentación con el jefe de ¡Hollywood Records! Estaba muy ansioso…

Estaba vestido con un pantalón muy oscuro,

Playera negra con el dibujo de un puente gris

**Y una chamarra azul marino para no lucir tan… Mmm… ¿"Elegante"? (N/A: ****http:/ / image. com. com/ tv/ images/ processed/ default/ 49/ df/ 344141****. jpg {Sin espacios}).**

En fin… Wendy ya sabía cuál era la sorpresa y no de molestarme en TOOODA la semana.

_¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La amas! ¡La amas! ¡La amas! ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¡Quiero ser la dama de honor! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

Tiene suerte de ser mi prima y una chica.

En fin…. Hoy era el gran día.

Carly POV

¡Ahhh! ¡Hoy era la fiesta de la chica más popular de la Escuela! Y… ¡Los de iCarly estaban INVITADOS! ¡WIIIIIII! Debo de arreglarme.

Yo ya había llegado a la escuela y espere a Freddie cuando por fin apareció muy bien arreglado.

Freddie POV

Llegue a la escuela y vi a Carly, estaba muy emocionada, Je… Se veía bien y aunque yo ya no tuviera un interés romántico en ella debía admitir que se veía realmente atractiva.

Empezamos a hablar pero cuando Carly ladeo un poco la cabeza se quedo con la boca abierta así que me voltee lentamente pero entonces… La vi…

Hola chicos – Su melodiosa voz retumbo en mis oídos.

Hola… ¡Sam! Te ves… Te ves… - Carly no pudo encontrar palabras como para describirla. Y no la culpo… Estaba… Dios…

¿Les gusta? Es para la fiesta – Su sonrisa ilumino mi corazón…

Justo cuando íbamos a contestar un montón de chicas empezaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de alguien, un chico posiblemente. Vimos pasar a André, un alumno menor que nosotros.

¡Hey! André, ¿Qué os está pasando? – Pregunto Carly pero yo solo la estaba viendo a ella, a esa Diosa de cabellos dorados. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su cabello enmarcando su rostro la hacían ver adorable.

Es por el nuevo chico, se apellida Fénix o algo así – Eso hizo clic en mi cabeza, ¡¿Fénix?

¡¿Fénix? – Gritamos los tres y André solo asintió asustado y se fue corriendo.

¿No es con quien hablaste la otra vez, Sam? ¿Tu "Amigo"? – Dijo pícaramente Carly, ¡Iuk! Sam estaba en shock.

Tal vez… - Luego miro al círculo pero luego se acerco echando humo, nosotros la seguimos.

¡Maximiliano Fénix Garibaldi! – Grito Sam con el ceño realmente fruncido, daba miedo.

El chico ese del otro día, "Max", salió con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ramo de flores en mano… ¡¿UN RAMO DE FLORES EN MANO?

¡Hola Samantha Puckett! – Carly y yo estábamos en shock mirando todo. Pero luego Sam se puso a gritar en otro idioma, Italiano de seguro.

Possiamo sapere che i raggi fai tu qui? – Emmm… Eso no lo pude entender, ni nadie pero Max sí.

Surprise, baby! – Creo que él está en un GRAN problema.

Sam sonrió… ¡¿SAM SONRIÓ?

Bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto aun con esa sonrisa encantadora que no debería estarle dando a **él**.

Primero que nada… Esto es para ti – Le entrego ese tonto ramo y ella lo acepto sonrojada, ¡Argh! Me daban asco.

Gracias Max… - Ambos compartieron una sonrisa tierna y… ¡Argh! Qué asco.

¡Awwwwwww! – Dijeron todos, al igual que Carly. ¡¿Qué le pasa?

Mira Freddie, Sam encontró en amor – Me susurro Carly y yo puse una mirada de terror… ¿A-amor?... No, imposible.

Wendy, segunda mejor amiga de Sam, vino.

¡Primo! Ya era hora de que vinieras para la sorpresa - ¡¿PRIMO?

Sí… Bueno Sam, ahora yo estudio aquí - ¡¿QUÉ?

¡Genial! – Sam le sonrió y Wendy se fue.

Ejem, ejem – Carly fingió una tos y Sam bajo de su nube blanca o mejor dicho negra.

¡Oh! Sí, Max estos son Carly y Freddie, mis mejores amigos. Carly y Freddie, Max, Max, Carly y Freddie – Nos presento

Hola Carly, Freddie. Es un placer conocer a los mejores amigos de mi chica - ¡¿Su qué? Sam se sonrojo y lo miro molesta ¡Ja!

Hola un placer conocer al novio de Sam - ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

¿Cómo que tu chica? Yo no soy tu… - Sam estaba reclamándole pero Max la callo con un beso… ¡AHORA SI LO MATO! Avance a ellos pero Carly me detuvo viéndolos con ternura ¡Iuck!

Sam abrió los ojos pero luego… ¡Le correspondió!

·

·

·

Se separaron, por fin. Los "Tortolos" estaban sonrojados.

Yo… - Dijo Sam.

Lo siento… - Respondió avergonzado Max, ¡Claro que debe estarlo y…!

Está bien - ¡¿Cómo que está bien?

Sam yo… - El niño bonito no pudo continuar porque Sam puso su dedo meñique en su asquerosa boca "Delicadamente" ¡!

Shhhh… Ya entendí… - Sam envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y ¡Lo beso!

Ay, yo mejor me voy…

_**Sam POV**_

Lo bese… Bese a Max…

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. THE END!

_**PBP: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer… Esto solo lo he hecho una vez y **__**PROMETÍ POR EL AMOR DE LA POESÍA **__**(A la cual amo con todo mi ser) que **__**NUNCA, NUNCA DE LOS JAMASES **__**lo volvería a hacer… (Su mirada se vuelve sombría) Sé que todos ustedes estarán completamente decepcionados de mi y quizá me odien y dejen de leer mis One-Shots e historias pero…**_

_**Carly: ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así? (Llorando).**_

_**PBP: (Con el flequillo tapándole los ojos) Pero yo…**_

_**Sam: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO TIENE QUE SER ASÍ! ¡DEBES CUMPLIR TU PROMESA! (Con ira contenida y tratando que sus lagrimas no se derramen, sin éxito).**_

_**PBP: (Apretando los puños que estaban un poco rojizos por la presión) Yo he…**_

_**Freddie: ¡No!... ¿Por qué, PBP?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Viéndola decepcionado).**_

_**PBP: (Suspirando) Porque… Perdí… (No puede continuar pues es interrumpida bruscamente).**_

_**Carly: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué perdiste? ¡¿Paciencia? ¡¿Concentración? ¡¿Inspiración? (PBP se siente mil veces peor ahora).**_

_**Sam: ¡¿O es que eres lo bastante desalmada como para querer continuar? (Haciendo que PBP se sienta culpable).**_

_**Freddie: ¡Basta chicas! No es su culpa… Es... ¡ES CULPA DE LOS LECTORES!**_

_**PBP: (Explotando de ira) ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ¡MIS LECTORES SON LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL SIEMPRE ESCRIBO MIS HISTORIAS! (Asustando un poco a los chicos por su tono de voz, que era de ultratumba).**_

_**Carly, Sam y Freddie:… Entonces… ¿Por qué? **_

_**PBP: Pues porque yo… Simplemente… Perdí el interés en esta historia…**_

_**Todo el público, los miembros de iCarly y el equipo se quedan petrificados.**_

_**PBP: Lamento mucho esto pero así es, ahora mismo tengo treinta y dos historias e One-Shots planeados y ya quiero subirlos… Pero no puedo por no terminar esta tonta historia (Con cara de frustración). En fin, aquí están las cosas que planeaba hacer para esta cosa después de los episodios ya emitidos (O leidos/subidos):**_

_**1 – Sam canta "Go Figure" y Freddie se enamora de ella.**_

_**2 – Sam y su banda esta eufórica, pues han triunfado en su primera presentación.**_

_**3 – Freddie no puede dejar de pensar en Sam, llegando a decirle "Sam" a Carly.**_

_**4 – El jefe de Hollywood Records se interesa en Sam y su banda "Victims of Music" y les pregunta si quieren firmar un contrato con ellos, ganando millones y fama.**_

_**5 – Max se entera de los sentimientos y lo odia, sentimiento correspondido por Freddie.**_

_**6 - Max y Freddie pelean por Sam pero ella no sabe que Freddie está enamorado de ella.**_

_**7 – Sam y su banda aceptan, a pesar de que Sam no quería dejar a sus amigos pero esa era la oportunidad que esperaban.**_

_**8 – Carly empieza a sentir celos de Sam por tener fama y el corazón de todos los muchachos jóvenes.**_

_**9 – Freddie intenta decirle a Sam lo que siente por ella pero encuentra una escena de amor de Max y Sam, lo cual lo deja con el corazón desgarrado.**_

_**10 – Sam vive su vida perfecta, pero luego empieza a sentir un vacio en su corazón.**_

_**11 – Carly y Freddie se vuelven novios, pero ambos extrañan con locura a Sam. En especial Freddie, pues la ama.**_

_**12 – Después de tres años, Sam da un concierto en Seattle y se reencuentra con sus dos antiguos amigos.**_

_**13 – Carly y Freddie la reciben con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**14 – Carly le comunica a Sam que ella y Freddie se van a casar pero Freddie instantáneamente comienza a amar a Sam otra vez.**_

_**15 – Sam está feliz por sus amigos pero "Extrañamente" empieza a sentir algo por Freddie.**_

_**16 – Sam les comenta a los chicos que ella y Max rompieron después de que él le fue infiel pero siguen siendo amigos.**_

_**17 – Sam descubre que está enamorada de Freddie pero ella entiende el viejo dicho "Si amas algo dejalo ir".**_

_**18 – Carly se da cuenta de que ella en realidad está enamorada de Adam, un amigo que conocieron un año después de que Sam se fuera y triunfara.**_

_**19 – Freddie no puede dejar de amar a Sam.**_

_**20 – El día de la boda, Carly y Freddie dicen "No, lo siento" dejando a todos impactados.**_

_**21 – Sam y Freddie y Carly y Adam escapan juntos, para vivir su eterno romance.**_

_**Y… ¡FIN! **_

_**Sam: Mucho drama, ¿No?**_

_**PBP: Si pero estaba inspirada en el momento que planee todo… En fin, ¡Hasta luego! **_


End file.
